


anchored together

by freefallng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, healer!ted, kinda not really, more like healer trainee but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefallng/pseuds/freefallng
Summary: for theprompt#18: kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long





	anchored together

**Author's Note:**

> ahh so this is my first time writing this pairing so i'm not sure how well i captured them but!! also this is unbeta'd like always so sorry for any mistakes!!

The first thing Andromeda did when she saw him was hit him. It was a fairly hard hit, but fuelled by frustration more than anything else, as she struck her palm across his arm. 

 

“Don’t ever go that long without coming to see me again,” she whispered fiercely. 

 

Ted rolled his eyes fondly at her and smirked slightly as he rubbed the spot on his arm that she had just hit and  _ Merlin _ , Andromeda loved him. She knew he couldn’t help the long gaps of time between when they saw each other. Ted had just begun his training to be a healer and the classes and shifts at St. Mungo’s were long and grueling. Andromeda was still at Hogwarts, being a year younger than him, and it wasn’t as if he could just break into the castle and see her (well, not anymore after Narcissa started to suspect something was going on). 

 

“I’m so sorry, my love. I’ll be sure to get on creating an extra day in every week just so that we can spend it together,” Ted teased quietly, pulling her into an embrace and tugging a messy strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. 

 

It was Andromeda’s turn to roll her eyes, but the worst part was, behind Ted’s sarcasm was a bit of truth. She knew he’d do anything to be with her and that made her melt and frightened her all at the same time. 

 

If it hadn’t been only half eight in the morning, which in Andromeda’s opinion was far too early to be standing behind an abandoned shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, she may have kept up the playful banter. Instead she all but pulled Ted towards her, their lips crashing and molding together seamlessly as if their lips were made to fit. Ted used the hand that he had just pushed a stray strand behind her ear with to pull her head closer and then tangled it within her curls. Their lips moved in sync, desperate but lazy all at once, two and a half months worth of emotions were pouring into the kiss. Andromeda thought they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

 

Andromeda let a little sigh leave her lips as they pulled away, her eyes still closed for a few seconds before she opened them and looked up at the boy in front of her. “I missed you,” she whispered, almost pathetically.

 

Ted smiled sadly at her and if Andromeda hadn’t known better, she thought she might have seen his eyes watery with tears but he turned away quickly, blinking a bit before he turned back to her. 

 

“I know,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I miss you, too 'Dromeda. But this’ll all be over soon, you’ll be done with school and we can really be together then.” 

 

Andromeda smiled and burrowed her head into his chest as they both laced their arms around each other. Promises of freedom and love and safety, and no more family expectations, Andromeda thought bitterly, anchored them to each other. Four more months and she’d finally be  _ home _ .


End file.
